Vampires
by Akasha54
Summary: Voici l'Histoire d'une star du rock et d'une chasseuse de vampires.  Voici une infime partie de leurs vies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Présentation**

* * *

><p>Je suis Van Fanel. Je suis un vampire. Je suis immortel. La lumière du soleil et la chaleur soutenue d'un feu intense sont mes pires ennemis.<p>

Je mesure un mètre quatre-vingts cinq, taille qui sortait de l'ordinaire il y a six siècles, lorsque j'étais un jeune mortel. Mes cheveux sont désordonnés et d'un noir intense. Mes yeux sont rubis voir rouge vif selon la situation.

Ma nature vampirique transparaît dans ma peau excessivement blanche qu'il me faut poudrer lors d'exposition à certains objectifs. Et si je suis en manque de sang, je suis à faire peur : la peau fripée, les veines saillants comme des serpents autour de mes os. Mais cela est rare à présent. Le seul indice permanent de ma non-humanité, ce sont mes ongles, qui ont l'air d'être en verre.

Actuellement, je suis, avec mon frère Folken et le reste de mon groupe (également vampires) ce qu'on appelle une superstar du rock. Notre premier album s'est vendu à cinq millions d'exemplaires. Nous sommes connus dans le monde entier comme le groupe de rock : _Vampires_.

Nous avions transgressé les lois vampiriques, en effet nous ne devons jamais parler de nous même aux mortels. Il ne faut jamais leur transmettre nos « secrets », à moins d'avoir l'intention de leur octroyer aussi le don ténébreux. Jamais il ne faut nommer les autres immortels. Ni dire où pourrait se trouver leur tanière. Pour ma part, je voulais mettre les mortels au courant de notre existence. Le proclamer à la face du monde. Et puis tant pis s'ils ne me croyaient pas. Tant pis s'ils prenaient cela simplement pour de la musique. Après six siècles de mensonge, j'étais enfin visible aux yeux des mortels ! Je disais mon nom ! Je révélais ma vraie nature. J'étais là !

Néanmoins pour cette transgression, les vampires, fanatiques de nos lois, allaient sûrement nous prendre en chasse. Quand ils verront nos clips et entendraient nos disques, ils se lanceront tous à nos trousses et ils sauraient exactement où nous trouver. Vous n'avez qu'à venir pour notre première apparition en public. Nous y serons ! Cependant ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que les vampires qui voulaient notre mort…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : présentation d'Hitomi

POV Hitomi

Je m'appelle Hitomi Kanzaki, j'ai vingt-trois ans. Je mesure un mètre soixante quinze, mes cheveux sont châtains clairs, longs et dégradés. Mes yeux sont verts émeraude.

Officiellement je suis mannequin pour une grande agence japonaise. Mais officieusement je suis chasseuse de vampires depuis plusieurs années, en faite depuis la mort de mes parents par les crocs d'un de ces monstres. Depuis, je les traque et je les tue de mes propres mains. Cette vengeance est ma seule raison de vivre, malgré la solitude qui s'accentue dans ma vie de jours en jours.

Il y a quelques mois de cela, alors que je prenais tranquillement mon petit déjeuner devant la télévision, je vis un nouveau clip vidéo passer sur la chaîne musicale. Le groupe se nommait « vampires » et était composé de quatre musiciens. J'écoutais très attentivement les paroles anglaises que je me mis à traduire. Cette chanson parlait de lieux datant du XVIIIème siècle qui accueillaient les vampires.

Je fis quelques recherches et découvris qu'il s'agissait de véritables vampires : Van et Folken Fanel, vampires du XVème siècle, Allen Schézar vampire du XVIIIème siècle et Mirana Aston du XVIIème siècle. Van semblait être le leader du groupe. J'étais étonnée, habituellement les vampires restaient à l'écart des mortels, le moins ils les côtoyaient et le mieux ils se portaient…

Après avoir eu une vision, je décidai que Van sera ma prochaine proie, et ses acolytes le suivront plus tard. Je m'achetai une place pour le concert qui avait lieu dans quelques mois, décidée à le tuer et à lui faire payer ses crimes qui duraient depuis six siècles…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le concert**

_POV Van_

Les immenses parkings du Blood Palace étaient déjà bondés de mortels frénétiques, lorsque nos véhicules franchirent les grilles. Mirana et Allen, nos musiciens, avaient pris place dans la Limousine de tête, Folken était dans la Ferrari à mes côtés. Nous portions un pantalon de cuir noir assez moulant et une chemise noire à moitié ouverte.

Toutes les places étaient vendues depuis plus d'un mois, les malchanceux qui n'avaient pu obtenir de billets tentaient de s'en acheter au marché noir pour des prix exorbitants.

Folken semblait inquiet, pour ma part, j'étais sous le charme. J'étais prêt à n'importe quoi. A de multiples reprises, des jeunes essayaient de franchir le barrage de police pour venir se coller aux portières de notre voiture alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'édifice où le concert aura lieu.

Nous eûmes toutes les peines du monde à nous frayer un passage à l'intérieur, écrasés entre deux rangées de gardes. Mirana était cramponnée à mon bras tandis que Folken et Allen se bousculaient devant nous tout en rigolant.

Arrivés à nos loges, nous entendîmes pour la première fois le bruit bestial de la foule : trente mille être humains déchaînés, hurlant en chœur nos chansons.

Je tremblais de joie. Jamais, oh non jamais je n'avais été dans un état pareil.

Je m'avançai jusqu'au rideau baissé afin de regarder mes fans. Ils étaient occupés à danser, à se caresser, à agiter les poings en l'air. L'odeur du sang humain me monta au nez augmentant ma joie du moment. Quel vampire n'avait pas rêvé un jour d'avoir autant d'humains à ses pieds ? Moi je l'aurai eu ! Tout à coup la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Une immense clameur s'éleva dans l'obscurité, faisant vibrer le sol.

Le régisseur nous donna le signal et nous bondîmes de derrière le rideau. Je pris place sur le devant de la scène. Allen était à la batterie. Folken brandissait sa guitare et Mirana avait pris place au milieu du vaste clavier circulaire de son synthétiseur. Quelques secondes après, une longue rangée de projecteurs s'alluma, je sentis la lumière inondée ma peau blanche. La sueur perla sur mon front. Partout je voyais des poings brandis par des jeunes déguisés en vampires, du sang artificiel leur coulant de la bouche. Je frissonnais de pure joie. La foule était devenue folle. Elle hurlait à l'unisson et de plus en plus fort : « VAN, VAN, VAN ! ». C'était divin !

Le groupe commença à jouer, les cris redoublèrent de plus belle.

« **JE SUIS VAN FANEL ET JE SUIS UN VAMPIRE !** » Clamai-je de toute la puissance de mes poumons. La voix de la foule s'éleva encore plus fort.

**VOUS M'AIMEZ ?** » Hurlai-je sans même réfléchir.

Les lumières s'intensifièrent encore tel une explosion. La batterie lança alors son rythme tonitruant. Il était tant de commencer mon chant.

* * *

><p>Jay Gordon – Slept so long<p>

_Walking_

_Waiting_

_alone without a care_

_hoping and hating_

_with things i can't bare_

_did you think it's cool to walk right up to so save my life_

_and fuck it up_

_well did you_

_well did you_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_taken in by surprise_

_touching you makes me feel alive_

_touching you makes me die inside_

_walking_

_waiting_

_alone without a care_

_hoping and hating_

_with things that I can't bare_

_did you think it's cool to walk right up to so save my life_

_and fuck it up_

_well did you_

_i hate you_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_taken in by surprise_

_touching you makes me feel alive_

_touching you makes me die inside_

_I've slept so long without you_

_it's tearing me apart till_

_how to get this far playing games_

_with fist held cards_

_I've killed a million pity souls_

_But I can't kill you_

_I've slept so long without you_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_taken in by surprise_

_touching you makes me feel alive_

_touching you makes me die inside_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_taken in by surprise_

_touching you makes me feel alive_

_touching you makes me die inside_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_taken in by surprise_

_touching you makes me feel alive_

_touching you makes me die inside_

* * *

><p>Ce fut l'euphorie. Des acclamations assourdissantes. L'odeur du sang montait à mes narines. Les milliers de fans nous accompagnaient en tapant des pieds et en frappant dans leurs mains.<p>

La lumière s'éteignit brièvement, après la première chanson, puis nous enchaînâmes avec la deuxième. La foule nous accompagna en hurlant des paroles apprises par cœur.

* * *

><p>System- Chester Bennington<p>

_You fell away,_

_what more can I say? _

_The feelings evolved,_

_I won't let it out,_

_I can't replace..._

_your screaming face,_

_Feeling the sickness inside_

_Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

_So many words_

_can't describe my face,_

_This feelings evolved,_

_so soon to break out._

_I can't relate,_

_to a happy state,_

_Feeling the blood run inside_

_Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?_

_Keep me down to what you think I should be_

_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?_

_Keep on trying I'm not dying so easily_

_I will not die..._

_Why is everythins so fucking hard for me? 2x_

_Why won't you die?_

_Your blood in mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

* * *

><p>Délivrez-moi de mon amour du spectacle, pour lequel je suis prêt à tout oublier, à tout sacrifier. Je vous veux, mes petits mortels. Je veux votre sang, votre sang si innocent…<p>

Ce fut dans à ce moment précis que je les vis pour la première fois, les vrais vampires qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Des visages blêmes. Folken les avaient vu lui aussi. Je sentais émaner d'eux de l'étonnement mais aussi de la crainte…

**ET VOUS LES VAMPIRES, LA-BAS**, hurlai-je, **VENEZ !**

J'aperçus alors à ma gauche le dur visage blanc d'un vampire qui se frayait un chemin à travers la foule. Folken se mit à mes côtés et Mirana et Allen derrière nous .Je vis à ma droite venir d'autres immortels, défigurés par la haine. Je fis un bond en l'air de plus de trois mètres afin de les éviter. Folken quant à lui réussit à tordre le cou à celui qui venait de ma gauche. Des dizaines de vampires prirent le même chemin que nos précédents « amis » sous les regards hilares des spectateurs qui prirent cette attaque comme une scène prévue pour le concert . Mon groupe se battait à mes côtés essayant de tuer chaque vampire qui nous attaquait. Mon regard se posa alors sur un autre visage qui n'était pas immortel se rapprochant dangereusement de la scène, c'était une jeune fille avec un visage d'ange, elle tenait dans ses mains un sabre et décapitait tous vampires qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, serait-ce un rêve ?

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je sentis quelqu'un m'empoigner le cou...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : première confrontation

**POV Van**

Je me retournais et remarquais qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire voulant ma mort, j'essayais de lui retirer ses mains, malheureusement ce fut sans succès. Soudain, je vis une lame passée à travers les bras de mon agresseur et ses mains lâchèrent mon cou. Je me retournais et aperçus la jeune mortelle, à mes côtés, essuyant son sabre couvert de sang, elle me regardait d'un regard dénué de sentiment.

_ - Merci pour ton aide…_

_ - Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour moi…, _me dit-elle sèchement.

_ - Comment ça ?_

_ - Je veux te tuer de mes propres mains, je ne laisserai pas ces sales monstres le faire à ma place !_

Sur ces paroles, elle se retourna et décapita un autre vampire qui voulait de nouveau me tuer. Je ne cessais de la regarder, pourquoi voulait-elle me tuer ?

Lui ai-je fait quelque chose ?

Aurais-je eu le malheur de tuer quelqu'un de sa famille ?

Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une mortelle sanguinaire pouvait être aussi belle, elle ressemblait tant à un ange…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend, moi, Van Fanel, vampire depuis six siècles, je m'intéresse à une mortelle, qui plus est, une mortelle voulant me tuer, deviendrais-je fou ?

Je sentis Folken me tirer vers les coulisses alors que la jeune mortelle continuait à tuer tous vampires qui nous entouraient ne me lâchant pas du regard.

_ - Viens Van, nous devons nous tirer en vitesse!_

Nous courions jusqu'à ma Ferrari, Allen et Mirana étaient déjà partis dans la Limousine. Dans le parking, une horde de mortels se trémoussait et se débattait, tandis que les policiers s'efforçaient de maintenir l'ordre. Devant nous, la Limousine tanguait comme un bateau.

Nous montions dans la Ferrari avec Folken au volant. Ma voiture était entourée de fans qui tapaient sur le capot et sur le toit. Brusquement, un trio de vampires nous entoura, je sentis alors un bras autour de ma gorge. Folken pivota et j'entendis le bruit de son poing s'écrasant sur un visage surnaturel derrière moi, suivi d'un juron.

Partout, les mortels s'étaient mis à hurler. Par l'entremise d'un haut-parleur, un policier exhortait la foule à se disperser.

Alors qu'un vampire essayait de retourner la voiture, je sentis du sang gicler sur mon visage. La jeune fille venait de tuer nos deux attaquants d'un coup de sabre. Folken n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et appuya sur l'accélérateur, la Ferrari partit à toute vitesse en direction de notre demeure.

**POV Hitomi**

Je venais de tuer deux de ses congénères lorsque je vis sa voiture filer droit devant.

_ - Eh merde !_

Je partis en courant jusqu'à ma moto, rangea mon sabre à sa place appropriée et partis à sa suite.

J'ai eu l'occasion de le tuer plusieurs fois cette nuit mais j'ai hésité, cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé, je n'avais jamais eu de pitié pour cette espèce, pourquoi cela m'arrive t'il avec Lui ? Je ne comprends pas… Dès que je croise son regard, je perds tous mes moyens…

**POV Van**

_ - Nous sommes suivis mon Frère…une moto nous file le train !_

Il avait le pied au plancher, les yeux fixés sur la route devant lui, les mains crispées sur le volant.

Je me retournais pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, une moto noire fonçait derrière nous à une vitesse surprenante. J'aperçus un sabre dépassé de l'engin… C'était elle… Elle était décidé à me tuer cette nuit…

_ - C'est la jeune fille au sabre c'est ça ?_ me dit Folken.

_ - Oui_, murmurai-je.

_ - Tu sais qui elle est ?_

_ - Non, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle en veut à ma vie…_

_ - Hmm, que lui as-tu fait ?_

_ - Rien, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant le concert…_

_ - Bien, nous le saurons sûrement tôt ou tard._

Je vis notre demeure apparaître au coin de la rue. La Limousine était déjà garée devant. Folken se garra derrière et nous sortîmes de la voiture.

_ - Vas préparer nos affaires Folken, je m'occupe d'elle…_

_ - Ne la fait pas trop souffrir et surtout, ne laisse pas traîner le corps n'importe où,_ me dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Sa moto s'arrêta à un mètre de moi, elle y descendit, ôta son casque et dégaina son épée.

_ - Tu m'as l'air très déterminée !_

Elle me sourit. Quel doux sourire...

_ - Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_ - Mon nom ne t'apportera rien de plus…_

Je décidais d'utiliser mon don ténébreux pour lire en elle, avec beaucoup plus de difficultés que d'habitude, je saisis son nom.

_ - Pourquoi vouloir me tuer … Hitomi ? T'ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_ - Je ne te permets pas de lire dans mes pensées !_

_ - Il fallait bien que je sache ton nom…en tout cas, il te va à merveille : tu as de très beau « yeux », petit ange…_

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne te le permets pas !_

Je m'approchais dangereusement d'elle, elle ne bougea pas mais semblait troublée.

_- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !_

_- Je…je… je veux venger toutes les personnes que tu as tué depuis tes six cents ans de vie d'immortel !_

Je poussais son sabre sur le côté et mis mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

_- Tu n'es donc qu'une simple chasseuse… Dommage…_

_- Pou…pourquoi ? _bégaya t'elle

_- Je pensais que je t'intéressais pour quelque chose de spéciale, je suis déçu…_

Et sur ces paroles je lui déposais un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elles avaient le goût de la fraise, elles étaient délicieuses. Je me reculais, elle ne bougeait pas, surprise et troublée par mon geste.

**POV Hitomi**

Il venait de m'embrasser, je n'avais jamais été embrassé comme il venait de le faire, ses lèvres étaient si tendres si délicates… Je le regardais, ses yeux rubis brillaient de mille feux… Je reculais de quelques pas.

_- J'ai atteint mon quota de vampires ce soir, tu as de la chance, _lui dis-je tout en remontant sur ma moto,_ mais la prochaine fois, ça sera ton sang qui recouvrira ma lame !_

Je démarrais ma moto, il continuait à me regarder en souriant, puis, je filais en direction de ma demeure.

**POV Van**

Je la regardais partir. La prochaine fois, tu ne me tueras pas, _petit ange_, la prochaine fois tu finiras dans mes bras… Je t'aurai chasseuse, je t'aurai !


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

_**POV Van**_

Voilà déjà une semaine que j'avais rencontré cette jeune chasseuse : Hitomi… Je ne cessais de penser à elle.

Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle voulait me tuer mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit…

Je ne désirais qu'elle, je ne désirais que la revoir et qu'elle m'appartienne à tous jamais.

Je voulais la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras, embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Je voulais m'unir à elle, je la voulais comme compagne !

Je l'aurai, foi de vampire, elle sera mienne !

Ce soir, alors que je chassais tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo avec Folken, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un kiosque à journaux et là, je restais scotché sur un des magazines. Je l'achetais au vendeur et le montrais à mon frère.

_- **Regarde Folken!**_

Folken me regarda en souriant.

_**- Je sens déjà des ennuis droits devant !**_

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus tueur puis nous nous mimes à rigoler.

_**POV Hitomi**_

Je m'arrêtais devant le bâtiment de mannequinât et descendis de ma moto. J'avais été appelé d'urgence à vingt trois heures pour une séance photo avec Yukari, Saya et Amano. Cela ne m'arrangeait pas pour mon travail de chasseuse mais je n'avais pas le choix mon contrat de mannequin m'obligeait à venir…

Lorsque j'entrais dans le bureau de mon boss, mes amis m'attendaient.

_**- Salut Hitomi, toujours en retard !**_

**_- Salut Yu, Saya, Amano !_**

**_- Mesdemoiselles et monsieur, merci d'avoir pu vous libérer pour ce soir ! _**nous dit le boss

_**- Patron, pourquoi cette séance si vite et surtout à cette heure de la nuit?**_ lui demandais-je.

_- **Le leader du groupe a sûrement du avoir un coup de folie ce soir, et en plus il a demandé expressément que tu sois présente…**_

_**- Hmmm,** _dit Yukari,**_ un admirateur !_**

_-** Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer !**_

Le leader du groupe ! Mais quel groupe ? Et pourquoi moi ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu ! Serait-ce un de mes ennemis ? Ou bien, des vampires du concert m'ayant reconnus ? Tant de questions se précipitaient dans ma tête…

**_- Bien le groupe vous attend dans le studio, allons-y !_**

Nous suivîmes notre patron jusque dans la pièce. Lorsque j'entrais, je restais tétanisée devant la porte.

Il était-la ! Le vampire !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Mon incompétence à le tuer ne lui avait-il pas suffit, il fallait qu'il me le montre encore une fois ! Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui me fixait également en souriant. Mon cœur battait à toute allure dans ma poitrine, mais que m'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi avais-je si chaud ? La seule chose me venant à l'esprit à ce moment, était le doux baiser qu'il m'avait donné le jour du concert… Je secouais la tête et m'avançais vers le groupe.

_**- Bien voici le groupe « Vampires » avec qui vous ferez les photos**._

Et sur ces paroles il repartit dans son bureau.

Van s'approcha de moi, me prit la main et me l'embrassa ne me lâchant pas du regard.

**_- Je suis très heureux de te revoir, mon petit ange !_**

Mes jambes tremblaient, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, jamais devant une de ces espèces je n'avais flanché comme je le faisais devant lui.

**_- Il n'en est pas de même pour moi. Et cesse, je te prie, de m'appeler petit ange, je ne suis certainement pas ton ange !_** lui répondis-je

**_- Ton cœur ne dit pas la même chose pourtant !_**

**_- Je…_**

Au même instant, Yu se posta entre nous deux afin de le saluer. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, il faudra que je pense à la remercier plus tard !

_**- Bonsoir, je me nomme Yukari et je suis la meilleure amie d'Hitomi !**_

**_- Enchanté Yukari, je suis Van Fanel_**

**_- Je sais, je sais…_**

Yukari se tourna vers moi au même instant, je lui avais tout raconté, elle savait tout à son sujet, ainsi que sur mon travail de chasseuse. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et alla vers Amano.

_- **Bien**, _dit Folken, **_maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous devriez aller vous changer._**

Tandis que Saya, Yukari et Amano partirent se changer, je restais vers Van.

**_- Pourquoi ?_**

**_- Pourquoi quoi, Hitomi ?_**

**_- Pourquoi cette séance et pourquoi moi ? Notre rencontre ne t'a pas suffit, tu veux quoi de moi?_**

**_- Premièrement j'ai besoin de photos pour un magazine. Deuxièmement, c'est toi que je voulais sur ces photos avec moi, je ne voulais personne d'autre !_**

**_- Je ne comprends pas, je veux te tuer et toi tu fais tout pour être en ma compagnie. Je veux ton sang et cela ne te fait rien ?_**

_-** Si tu veux mon sang, tu peux le prendre tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, bien au contraire, et ce serait un honneur de mourir de tes mains. Mais avant de mourir, j'aimerais savoir les raisons de cet acte.**_

Je le regardais dans les yeux, il me paraissait si…étrange. Je ne lisais pas la mort dans ses yeux, je lisais un tout autre sentiment, un sentiment que je n'avais jamais lu dans le regard de mes autres victimes, mais je ne savais le définir précisément.

**_- Je te tuerai lorsque je l'aurais décidé et ce soir je n'en ai pas envie._**

Puis, je lui tournais le dos et partis me changer. En chemin, je croisais Saya qui téléphonait, elle semblait apeurée mais je ne m'en occupais pas, après tout ce sont ses problèmes, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec les miens…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la séance photos put enfin commencer. Yukari posait avec Folken, Amano avec Mirana et Saya avec Allen et moi bien évidemment avec Van…

Je ne cessais de regarder Saya , elle semblait impatiente de terminer les photos, Van le remarqua aussi:

_**- Je n'ai pas confiance en ton amie**_**,** me dit-il

_**- Comment ça ?**_

**_- Saya… Elle me semble étrange._**

**_- En faite, je la connais peu, elle est arrivée il y a deux semaines, et ce n'est pas mon amie… Mais j'avoue moi aussi la trouver étrange, surtout ce soir…_**

**_- Serait-ce mon charme qui agit sur elle ?_**

**_- Pffff, _**fis-je en remuant la tête

_**- Il agit bien sur toi !** _me dit-il tout en rapprochant son visage du mien.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, les fenêtres du studio se brisèrent en milles morceaux, laissant passer cinq vampires armés de sabre.

**_- Yukari, Amano partez ! Vite dépêchez-vous !,_ **hurlais-je tout en me postant devant eux.

Il réussirent à s'échapper par la porte.

**_- Fanel ! Enfin !_ **dit un des vampires dont les cheveux étaient aussi blancs que la neige, malgré la jeunesse que reflétait son visage.

**_- Dilandau !,_** dit calmement Van, qui se mit à mes côtés.

_**- Saya approche !** _dit Dilandau

Saya approcha toute tremblante de cet enfant des ténèbres.

_**- Merci pour ton aide, jeune mortelle,**_ lui dit-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le coup de téléphone me revint en mémoire ! La traîtresse, elle faisait partit des leurs, elle était leur esclave ! Et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte… Mon sabre ! Je n'ai même pas pris mon sabre, je l'ai laissé sur la moto… Quelle idiote ! Il fallait que j'en prenne un à ces vampires…

**_- A ce que je vois, tu t'entoures d'esclaves toi aussi Fanel_,** dit Dilandau tout en me regardant.

**_- Moi ? Une esclave ! Plutôt mourir !_,** lui lançais-je à la figure.

_**- Cela peut s'arranger**_**,** me dit-il tout en s'approchant de moi.

Van se mit devant moi.

_**- Touche à un de ses cheveux et je te tue !**_

**_- Hmm, aurais-je touché une corde sensible_ ?**

Sur ses paroles, je m'élançais vers un de ses acolytes et lui mis un coup de pied dans ses parties génitales, celui-ci se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur, et lâcha son sabre dont je m'emparais.

Les trois autres vampires commencèrent à m'attaquer, alors que je me mis en posture défensive, Folken sortit une épée et se battit avec un des trois, tandis que je m'occupais des deux autres. Van affrontait également au sabre Dilandau. Je mis KO un de mes deux attaquants en lui coupant la tête mais le deuxième réussit à me toucher le flanc droit avant que je ne lui tranche la tête.

Je perdais beaucoup de sang.

Lorsque Van s'en rendit compte, il décrocha un revers du droit à Dilandau qui s'allongea à terre et courut à mes côtés. Folken prit sa place dans son duel contre le vampire aux cheveux blancs. Van me porta délicatement et semblait être triste et apeuré, et m'allongea par terre c'est à ce moment que je perdis connaissance.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**POV Van**

J'assénais à Dilandau un violent coup de poing dans la figure ce qui le fit perdre l'équilibre et le fit chuter.

_- Folken occupe toi de lui !_

_- Bien mon frère_

Et sur ces mots, il dégaina son épée et mit en jou Dilandau, tandis que j'accourais auprès d'Hitomi, qui perdait énormément de sang. Je la pris dans mes bras afin qu'elle fasse le moins de mouvement possible et je la déposais par terre contre un mur. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle s'évanouit. Son sang recouvrait ma chemise, son odeur me monta au nez, l'envie alors me vint, l'envie de boire son sang ou tout du moins le goûter…Je m'approchais délicatement de sa carotide, bercé par les battements faibles de son cœur…Alors que j'allais commettre l'irréparable, Folken me bouscula violemment.

_ - Van, je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas à sa vie !_

Je remuais violemment la tête. Un instant de faiblesse avait failli me jouer un tour : j'avais failli la tuer, j'avais failli tuer la personne qui était la plus chère à mon cœur de démon !

Le sang ! Cette immondice rouge qu'était ma nourriture, je n'avais écouté que ce liquide immonde… Je suis véritablement un monstre…Un monstre ! Mes propres sentiments étaient passés après mon envie de boire sa vie…

Elle aurait du me tuer lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, je ne mérite pas de vivre !

_ - Van, il faut la soigner d'urgence !_

Je regardais Folken comme si le vide m'entourait. C'est alors qu'il me mit un coup de poing qui me permit de me réveiller. Mon regard se posa alors sur Hitomi.

_ - Emmenons la chez nous ! Mirana, peux-tu la soigner ?_

_ - Bien sur, il me faudra seulement du sang de son groupe afin de lui injecter._

_ - Ne serait-ce pas dangereux de l'emmener dans notre demeure, _me demanda Allen_, après tout, c'est une chasseuse…_

_- Allen, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, c'est un ordre !_

_ - Bien mais s'il nous arrive quelque chose au moins je t'aurai prévenu…_

_- Folken emmène Hitomi chez nous, je vais me charger de ramener du sang._

_- Bien, mon frère._

Folken prit alors Hitomi dans ses bras et partit, suivi de Mirana et d'Allen. Je regardais autour de moi : toute la pièce n'était que sang, quatre vampires gisaient mort sur le sol mais aussi Saya, deux traces de crocs dans le cou. Mais je ne voyais pas le corps de Dilandau, il faudra que je demande à Folken de plus amples explications.

**POV Hitomi**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, j'avais très mal au ventre ainsi qu'à la tête. Lorsque mes yeux furent habitués à la pénombre, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre et qui plus est, on me tenait la main. Je regardais cette main inconnue et remontais jusqu'à une tête qui reposait sur le lit. Celle-ci était recouverte de cheveux noirs, coiffés en pétard.

Van ? C'était Van Fanel !

Mais que faisait-il à mon chevet et qui plus est, pourquoi était-il endormi à mes côtés ? J'essayais de me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé avant le trou noir…

La séance photos, l'attaque des vampires, ma blessure, Van s'occupant de moi…

Serais-je chez lui ? M'aurait-il soigné ?

Sur ces pensées, je repris possession de ma main, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller le vampire.

_- Hmmmm…Hitomi, tu es…réveillée ! Tu vas mieux ?_

_- Je… Oui, enfin j'ai un peu mal au ventre._

_- C'est normal, ça passera avec le temps._

_- Que… Où suis-je ?_

_- Tu es chez moi, enfin dans la demeure de mon groupe. Tu perdais beaucoup de sang alors on a préféré t'amener ici afin de te soigner._

Alors que j'essayais de me relever, la couverture qui me recouvrait glissa et dévoila une partie de ma poitrine, que Van se mit alors à contempler. Rouge de honte, je remis aussi vite que possible la couverture en place et croisais dans l'action le regard de Van qui semblait ne plus vouloir détacher son regard de moi… Je détournais les yeux.

_- Qui… Qui m'a déshabillé ?_

__- _Ne t'inquiète pas, petit ange, ce n'est pas moi, même si j'avoue que cela m'aurait énormément plu de te voir nu !_

_Je… je ne suis pas un petit ange, espèce de sale vicieux !_

_- Avoue que tu aimes ça ! _me dit-il tout en approchant dangereusement de moi.

Il frôla alors mes lèvres des siennes en une caresse sensuelle. J'y goûtais quelques secondes, ses lèvres étaient si délicates, si tendres, si passionnées, mais je finis par détourner la tête.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et je me sentais toute bizarre. Il profita alors de mon état de faiblesse pour déposer des baisers dans mon cou. Je frissonnais, bizarrement je savais qu'il n'allait pas boire mon sang. Il déposait des baisers sur chaque parcelle de mon cou et descendit à la naissance de ma poitrine, je voulus l'en empêcher mais il me prit mes poignets dans ses mains. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il se redressa, me sourit tendrement et alla ouvrir. Deux jeunes hommes et une femme entrèrent. Je reconnus alors le reste du groupe : Mirana, Folken et Allen. Folken se rapprocha de moi.

__- _Hitomi, j'espère que mon frère n'a pas abusé de toi pendant notre absence…_

Van le regardait méchamment alors que moi je rougissais.

__- _Folken, occupe-toi de tes affaires !_ hurla Van

__- _Je te connais Van !_

__- _Non tu ne me connais pas…_

__- _Si, en six cents ans de vie commune, je pense te connaître !_

__- _Je… Oh et puis tais-toi !_

Le reste du groupe se mit alors à rigoler, sous le regard haineux et désespéré de leur leader et j'avoue avoir moi-même sourit à cette querelle fraternelle.

__- _Alors Hitomi, comment te sens-tu ?_ me demanda Mirana

__- _Fatiguée…_

_C'est normal, je t'ai fait une perfusion de sang il faut le temps que ça agisse… Je t'ai également recousu ta blessure, d'ici quelques jours tu auras moins mal et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux !_

__- _Merci ! Merci beaucoup Mirana pour t'être occupé de moi !_

__- _Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai suivi les ordres de Van !_

Je croisais alors le regard rubis de mon sauveur.

__- _Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé alors que je veux ta mort ?_

Il haussa les épaules et sur un ton nonchalant me répondit :

__- _Ecoute ton cœur et tu auras sûrement la réponse…_

Mon cœur ? Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il avait à voir la dedans, mais bon…

__- _Au faite Folken !_ dit Van, _qu'est-il arrivé à Dilandau et à Saya ?_

__- _Dilandau a réussit à s'enfuir par la fenêtre et pour Saya demande à Allen c'est lui qui s'en est occupé…_

__- _Allen ?_

__- _J'ai vidé l'esclave de son sang, elle ne méritait rien d'autre…_

__- _Bien, tu as bien fait !, _répondit Van

J'eu un pincement au cœur… Saya était donc morte, elle n'était pas mon amie mais j'avais quand même appris à la connaître… Van remarqua ma tristesse et me prit alors la main. Je n'essayais pas de l'ôter écoutant, pour une fois, mon cœur qui avait besoin de chaleur « humaine » même s'il n'était qu'immortel…

__- _Bien, nous devrions laisser notre invité se reposer_, dit Folken

**POV Van**

Je relâchais malgré moi la main d'Hitomi et commençais à me diriger vers la sortie alors que mes compagnons étaient déjà partis.

__- _Van ?_

__- _Oui, petit ange ?_

__- _Qui sont ces vampires ?_

__- _Ce sont des vampires fanatiques qui veulent notre mort pour avoir transmis aux mortels nos « secrets » ténébreux._

__- _Mais ce Dilandau semblait te connaître depuis plusieurs années…_

__- _Depuis quatre cents ans plus précisément, mais c'est une longue histoire, et tu es fatiguée, je te la raconterai une autre fois mais à une seule condition…_

__- _Laquelle ?_

__- _Que tu me dises pourquoi tu veux me tuer…_

**POV Hitomi**

Je le regardais dans les yeux, après tout il m'avait sauvé la vie, je lui devais bien cela…

__- _D'accord je t'expliquerai tout…_

__- _Bon maintenant repose-toi._

__- _Oui Papa !, dis-je en lui souriant._

Van me sourit, et sortit de la chambre tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**POV Hitomi**

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, je sentis ma tête tourner et des fourmis me chatouiller les membres : une vision… Non, pas maintenant ! Et sur cette pensée, je m'évanouis.

Une ruelle, celle de chez Yukari… La pluie… Yukari qui court… Des vampires la pourchassant… La tuant… La vidant de son sang…

Je me réveillais en sueur… Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues… Je devais y aller… Je devais lui sauver la vie… Je devais sauver ma meilleure amie…

Je me redressais du lit, mon ventre me faisait extrêmement mal, des gouttes de sang perlaient sur le bandage et tombèrent par terre, j'ai sûrement du rouvrir la plaie… Mais je n'y fis attention, je devais me lever.

Je sortis de mon lit avec difficultés, m'habillais et ouvris la fenêtre. J'avais de la chance, ma chambre se situait au rez-de-chaussée ! J'enjambais alors la fenêtre et me retrouvais dehors. Je remarquais ma moto en face de la résidence. Je partis en boitant, dans sa direction. Mon sabre était toujours dessus. Je démarrais la moto et partis à toute allure en direction de l'appartement de Yukari.

**POV Van**

Alors que je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, en pensant à la jeune fille qui dormait dans celle juxtaposée à la mienne, j'entendis un bruit de moto devant chez moi.

La moto d'Hitomi !

Je sortis dehors en courant et remarquais que le véhicule avait disparu. Je fis demi-tour et courus dans la chambre d'Hitomi, j'ouvris la porte à la volée. Elle n'était plus dans son lit… Elle était partie… J'avançais vers son lit et fus attiré par le sang qui se trouvait par terre… Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était partie mais cela semblait urgent… Il fallait que je la retrouve. Dans son état, elle pouvait mourir et ça je ne le voulais pas…

La fenêtre était ouverte, je passais par celle-ci et m'envolais à la recherche de ma douce. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin, elle n'était partie que depuis quelques minutes. Avec l'aide de mon don ténébreux, je me concentrais et tentais de trouver le bruit du moteur de sa moto, parmi le brouhaha de la ville. Je me dirigeais vers une ruelle abandonnée où j'entendis le moteur se couper. Je me mis au-dessus d'une maison afin de mieux voir les alentours. C'est alors que je vis Hitomi se diriger vers un groupe de personnes…

Mais que dis-je ! Il s'agit de vampires et non d'humains ! Je devais aller l'aider ! Lorsque j'arrivais à leur hauteur, je pus entendre leur discussion. Je me décidais à les écouter.

_-Lâcher Yukari !_

_-Hmm…l'esclave des Fanel…_

_-Dilandau ! Pourquoi Yukari ?_

_-Pour t'attirer et attirer de ce fait ton maître…_

_-Van n'est pas mon maître et il ne le sera jamais !_ hurlai-je, _maintenant lâche-la, je suis là, moi !_

Et sur ces mots, je dégainais mon sabre dans sa direction.

_Ce sabre! Il appartient à mon maître ! Son symbole est gravé dessus ! Il nous a été volé, il y a plus de trois siècles par… par… Alors, tu es une chasseuse ? Mais cela ne se peut !_

_-Oui, Vampire, tu as bien deviné ! Mais pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas être une chasseuse ?_

_-Mon maître a détruit le clan des Kanzaki, chasseurs de vampires, il y a de ça dix ans !_

Le clan des Kanzaki ! Alors elle fait partie des leurs ! Elle est leur dernière descendante…

Je comprends alors pourquoi elle nous tue tous, elle veut venger sa famille, son clan…

_-Alors c'est ton maître qui a tué mes parents !_

_-Oui ! Et à ce que je vois il en a oublié… Mais je ne comprends pas qu'il ne t'ai pas tué…_

_-Mon père m'a fait fuir avant son arrivé et m'a donné son sabre…_

_-Je comprends mieux… Maintenant donne-moi le !_

_-Jamais de la vie ! Si tu le veux, viens le chercher !_

Il lâcha Yukari qui s'enfuit dans la direction opposée, pourchassée par les autres vampires que je tuais au passage.

Maintenant, il fallait que j'aille aider Hitomi, il fallait que je l'aide contre son attaquant. J'avançais dans la ruelle en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Hitomi se battait comme une sauvage contre Dilandau. Le sang de ma mortelle coulait de plus en plus, sa blessure s'était sûrement ouverte. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je dégainais mon épée et alors que Dilandau se tenait devant moi, je lui entrais la lame dans son abdomen et la remontais jusqu'à sa gorge. Il s'écroula à genou par terre, le sang s'écoulant à par litre de sa blessure. Hitomi me regarda en me souriant puis s'écroula à terre, elle était blanche voir même livide. J'accourus auprès d'elle.

-_Hitomi, tu m'entends ?_

Elle ne répondit pas.

_-Hitomi !,_ hurlai-je

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et me regarda. Autour de nous, son sang s'éparpillait, elle se vidait entièrement, je devais faire quelque chose…

_-Van…Je…suis…désolée,_ dit-elle avec difficulté.

_-Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je suis là maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de toi._

Une pensée me vint à l'esprit. Une seule chose pouvait la laisser en vie…Enfin presque…

**POV Hitomi**

Je regardais Van dans les yeux. Je me sentais faible, très faible, la mort venait me prendre, elle voulait que je retrouve ma famille… Mais je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester sur terre ! Je veux vivre ! Je veux rester avec Lui ! Je veux rester avec l'Homme que j'aime ! Je veux rester avec Van ! Oui, je veux rester avec lui ! Pour toujours !

Van me regardais bizarrement. Il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais n'osait pas.

_-Van…_

_-Ne parle pas Hitomi, tu vas t'affaiblir encore plus._

_-Je… Je ne … veux pas… mourir…_

_-Tu ne mourras pas je t'en fais la promesse !_

_-Je … veux… rester… avec toi… à jamais…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Van**

« A jamais », deux mots qui signifiaient beaucoup pour moi ! En fait qui signifiait beaucoup pour chaque vampire. En effet quel vampire ne désirait pas la présence d'un compagnon ou d'une compagne à ses côtés ? Pour ma part, j'avais mon frère avec moi ainsi que Mirana et Allen mais ce n'était pas pareil, lorsque notre groupe de musique sera « dissout » aux yeux du public, ils repartiront chacun de leurs côtés, Mirana et Allen ensemble, comme il l'a toujours été depuis plusieurs siècles. Folken, quant à lui, viendrait me voir souvent mais je serai seul, comme je l'ai toujours été…La solitude, depuis six siècles je ne voyais qu'elle…Je ne vivais qu'avec elle…Elle était ma seule compagne…Il m'était déjà venu à l'idée de créer mon enfant, de créer mon compagnon, mais je ne l'avais jamais fait, je n'avais jamais eu de véritable sentiment amoureux envers un mortel pour lui faire partager ma vie d'enfant des ténèbres, pour lui donner le don ténébreux…Mais il y a de ça une semaine ce sentiment que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis ma vie de mortel avait fait sa réapparition avec Hitomi.

_Hitomi, ma chasseuse…Mon petit ange ténébreux…Mon amour…_

Et ce soir, ma tueuse se tenait dans mes bras, se vidant de son sang, j'aurais tellement préféré la tenir auprès de moi dans d'autres circonstances mais il en était autrement. Elle allait mourir…Je devais le faire ! Je devais la faire mienne « à jamais »…Elle m'avait donné son consentement me dévoilant au passage ses sentiments pour moi…

Je m'approchais d'elle lui dévoilant mes canines. Elle me sourit, d'un sourire tellement doux, tellement tendre, et tourna son visage afin de me dévoiler l'accès à sa gorge. Je plantais alors mes canines dans sa carotide et commençais à boire le doux nectar de ma chasseuse. Alors que le peu de sang qu'elle avait, s'infiltrait dans mon propre corps, je vis sa vie défiler: une petite fille vivant dans la joie entourée par sa famille, la nuit de la mort de ses parents, la découverte des corps, je ressentis sa tristesse au fil des années, la promesse faite sur la tombe de son clan, les années de chasse, mais aussi les années de solitude, sentiment que nous avions en commun, je vis notre rencontre… Lorsque je me réveillais de cette vision, je reculais de sa gorge et me coupais alors le poignet… Je lui déposais alors au niveau de la bouche afin qu'elle boive le liquide qui lui donnera le don ténébreux, le don qui la fera vivre à la lueur de la lune pour toujours, en ma compagnie.

**POV Hitomi**

Je me sentais faiblir à chaque seconde, mon corps était une masse lourde, que je ne parvenais pas à contrôler, je mourais, je me sentais partir vers l'au-delà. Van me tenait dans ses bras. Je le regardais, je le vis alors s'approcher de moi me dévoilant de façon presque irréelle ses canines d'ange de la nuit… Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me tuer, mon cœur le savait, il voulait me faire sienne, c'était la seule solution pour que je ne meure pas, c'était la seule solution pour qu'il ne me perde pas et pour qu'ainsi nous soyons unis à jamais… Je lui souris et lui donna l'accès à ma gorge. Je sentis alors la morsure de ses dents dans mon cou puis se fut le silence. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien peser et que je me déplaçais sans effort vers les ténèbres qui me tendaient leurs noires mains. Une immense rumeur résonnait tout autour de moi, comme celle d'une cloche à la voix profonde, parfaitement rythmée, dont l'écho faisait couler un plaisir infini à travers mes membres. Mes lèvres remuèrent, mais sans produire le moindre son. Aucune importance. Tout ce que j'aurai voulu dire était clair dans mon esprit : « je t'aime Van». Cette phrase me parut limpide, même sans bouger mes lèvres. Je me rendis compte que je ne respirais plus. Pourtant quelque chose me permettait de respirer quand même et les respirations suivaient le rythme de la cloche, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de mon corps. Il m'enchantait, ce rythme qui se prolongeait interminablement et m'épargnait le besoin de respirer, de parler et même de savoir ce que ce fût. Je vis mes parents me regarder, me dirent à quel point ils m'aimaient et qu'ils étaient fiers de moi. Je me retournais et me vis en train de combattre des vampires, à mes côtés se tenait Van. « _Mon petit ange, ma chasseuse_ », dit-il. Brusquement, je me rendis compte que le tintement de la cloche s'estompait et je me sentis gagnée par une véritable panique.

Puis de façon presque irréelle, je sentis un liquide chaud se déposer sur mes lèvres desséchées : du sang, le sang de mon ange nocturne. Avec un sifflement presque audible, ma langue vint sécher ce doux liquide et une gigantesque vague de sensation me submergea. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma sur la blessure. Je puisais de toutes mes forces à la source qui allait, je le savais, satisfaire ma soif.

Du sang, du sang, encore du sang. Tous mes besoins étaient apaisés par ce délicieux nectar, je ne désirais plus rien d'autres, j'oubliais tous hormis l'être qui me procurait ce plaisir, _Van, mon amour, ma vie_...

Ma bouche s'ouvrit encore, se pressa plus fort contre Van. Je sentais le sang couler lentement le long des parois de ma gorge. Je sentais ses bras me tenir tendrement, avec amour. Je l'entendais me dire des mots tendres, me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter que tout irait bien, qu'il serait toujours la pour moi, mais surtout qu'il m'aimait…

Lovée contre lui, un engourdissement sournois m'envahissait et un délicieux picotement comme à chaque fois qu'une sensation nouvelle pénétrait ma torpeur. Le plaisir suprême restait le goût du sang, doux et onctueux, qui me rassasiait à mesure que je buvais.

Encore, j'en veux encore. Il était mon unique pensée. J'avais l'impression que cette substance s'infiltrait dans mes moindres vaisseaux, tant ce flot rouge me paraissait brillant, aveuglant, et tant tous mes désirs les plus forts étaient comblés.

Je sentais cependant le corps de Van s'affaiblir, je l'entendais haleter péniblement, pourtant il ne m'arrêtait pas, il me laissait continuer…

_Je t'aime Van, je t'aime tant mon ange des ténèbres !_

J'avais l'impression que ma mort approchait, mais l'extase se prolongea et je ne mourus point. Soudain je sentis une de ses mains se poser délicatement sur mon épaule gauche et avec sa force me repoussa.

Je tremblais et sentais le sang battre avec fureur dans toutes mes veines. Je gémis, j'entendais ma propre voix pleurer.

Je sentis une force nouvelle m'envahir. J'ouvris lentement mes paupières et aperçus Van, assis à mes côtés, blême, affaiblit. Je le vis se lever et boire à la gorge d'un des vampires du clan adverse qu'il avait tué quelques minutes auparavant. Je me sentais bizarre, j'étais devenue ce que je chassais, j'étais devenue l'un des leurs, j'étais devenue un vampire…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_**POV Van**_

Je lui avais donné beaucoup de mon sang, plus qu'il n'en fallait… Je me levais et partis me nourrir avec l'un des corps des vampires que je venais de tuer. Je n'aimais pas me nourrir avec le sang de ma race, mais ce soir je n'avais pas le choix, je n'avais que ça sous la main. Le sang de cet ennemi m'apaisa et satisfait ma soif et mon manque de sang.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, mon attention se reporta sur ma bien-aimée. Elle semblait perdue et se regardait sur toutes les coutures comme moi j'avais du les faire lorsque mon père m'avait transformé… La chasseuse était devenue la proie ! Un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Elle était enfin mienne. Elle m'appartenait !. Nous étions unis par le même sang ! Le sang des Fanel !

Je m'approchais d'elle, lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle leva la tête et me sourit tristement.

**_Hitomi, tu vas bien ?_**

**_Oui…Je me sens…vivante._**

Je souris, sa réponse était tellement contradictoire avec ce que l'on était. Elle me sourit en retour.

**_Je te remercie Van pour ton… Don_**

**_Tu n'as pas à me remercier… Je ne voulais pas te perdre petit ange…Je l'ai fait par pur égoïsme, je dois l'avouer…_**

**_Avec mon accord…_**

**_Oui, avec ton accord._**

Je lui tendis la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta volontiers mais je la tira trop fort ce qui la fit atterrir dans mes bras. J'attendis à me recevoir une baffe ou une injure de sa part mais rien ne vint, au contraire, elle passa délicatement ses bras autour de mon cou, tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passais alors mes bras autour de sa taille et caressais délicatement son dos et ses cheveux. Nous restâmes dans cette position une grande partie de la nuit.

_**J'ai eu très peur pour toi Hitomi**, _lui avouai-je.

**_Moi aussi j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir…Si tu n'avais pas été la, je serai_s_…_**

**_Je ne les aurai jamais laissé faire cela,_ la coupais-je, _je donnerai ma vie pour sauver la tienne…_**

Elle redressa sa tête et me regarda amoureusement puis me sourit.

**_Moi qui t'ai vu en vision prenant ton sang, je pensais devoir te tuer comme je l'avais fait pour chaque vampire et non te le prendre pour devenir comme toi !_**

**_En vision ?_**

**_Oui, je vois chaque vampire en rêve avant de leur ôter la vie, pour toi je l'ai eu après t'avoir vu dans un clip à la télévision._**

**_Et tu ne regrettes pas être devenue ce que tu chassais ?_**

**_J'avoue que cela me fait bizarre, mais je pense m'y faire assez vite… Surtout avec toi à mes côtés !_**

Sur ses paroles je me rapprochais d'elle et déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit avidement à mon geste d'affection. Ce baiser dura une éternité, pour moi ce fut le plus beau moment depuis ma naissance…

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Hitomi<strong>_

Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, je le regardais tendrement, tout en lui caressant la joue.

**_je t'aime Van._**

Il me regarda, un sourire immense se dessina sur son visage.

**_Moi aussi Hitomi, moi aussi je t'aime._**

Au même instant, Van se mit à regarder bizarrement les alentours, pour ma part je sentis un frisson me parcourir le dos.

**_Il nous faut rentrer !_**

**_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_**

**_D'autres vampires arrivent, nous devons rentrer chez moi, enfin chez nous._**

**_Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas de notre côté…_**

**_Tu supposes bien._**

Van me reprit alors dans ses bras et nous nous envolâmes rapidement vers ce qui allait être ma nouvelle demeure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Folken<strong>

Voilà déjà une bonne heure que Van était partit à la recherche de la jeune mortelle, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état depuis plusieurs siècles, il devait vraiment beaucoup l'aimer…Alors que je lisais un livre dans notre bibliothèque en attendant son arrivée, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, je sentis alors la présence de Van mais également celle d'un autre vampire dont je ne reconnus pas l'aura, mais qui a t-il bien pu ramener chez nous ?

J'accourus et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me trouver en face d'Hitomi, il avait donc donné le don à la chasseuse! Je les regardais, la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant que leur dire…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Van<strong>

Mon frère semblait très étonné, à vrai dire j'aurais été lui, j'aurais réagis pareil mais je n'aurai pas gardé la bouche ouverte autant de temps… Il ne changera jamais, les surprises ne sont vraiment pas pour lui !

_Bonsoir frère !_

_bon…bonsoir Van._

Folken ne lâchait pas du regard Hitomi qui semblait troublée par le comportement de mon frère.

_Folken ! Tu vas cesser de la regarder comme ça !_

_Elle… elle est vampire !_

_Oui, _dis-je dépité

_Co…comment, enfin pourquoi ?_

_Allons dans le salon, nous allons tout t'expliquer._

Mirana et Allen, attirés par les voix descendirent de leur chambre. Ils étaient également étonnés de la surprise que je leur amenais.

Folken s'assis sur un des fauteuils, Mirana et Allen restèrent debout, tandis qu'Hitomi et moi nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.

_Je pense que je devrais déjà vous raconter qui je suis réellement, _nous déclara Hitomi tout en me prenant la main.

J'acquiesçais à sa suggestion.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hitomi<strong>

- _Je vais commencer par le début, je m'appelle Hitomi Kanzaki, je suis née il y a vingt-trois ans de cela au sein du clan Kanzaki, clan qui était à cette période réputé comme étant le meilleur clan de chasseurs de vampire de l'Etat. Mon père, Kenji Kanzaki, était le leader de ce clan et ma mère en était la meilleure chasseuse. J'ai passé une enfance calme, jusqu'au jour de mes dix ans, où un espion de mon père est arrivé dans notre demeure, déclarant que le seigneur d'un clan de vampire allait nous attaquer dans la nuit. Mon père ne voulait pas fuir, mais il ne voulait également pas que je sois présente. Avant la tombée de la nuit, il me donna son sabre, qui avait été pris, il y a trois siècles par mon ancêtre, au seigneur vampire voulant notre mort, puis m'envoya chez mon amie Yukari. Le lendemain, en rentrant chez moi, je découvris les corps inertes et vidés de leur sang de tous les chasseurs de mon clan et également de mes parents…_

Des larmes de sang coulèrent lentement de mes joues. Van me les essuya délicatement, tout en me souriant.

- _J'ai juré sur leur tombe de les venger de l'acte immonde de ce vampire… Il m'avait tout ôté, je n'avais plus rien mis à part son sabre…Je décidais donc de m'entraîner le plus dur possible afin de punir chaque vampire vivant sur cette planète afin que des enfants ne puissent revivre ce que j'ai vécu… Grâce à mes dons de visionnaire, je pouvais voir les vampires que je devais tuer. Ainsi il y a trois mois, j'ai vu Van en vision, je me voyais lui prendre son sang, j'ai donc acheté une place de concert afin de lui ôter sa vie d'immortel. Mais heureusement, mes sentiments en ont décidé autrement._

_Sais-tu qui est le vampire qui a tué ta famille ?_ me demanda Mirana

_Je l'ai su cette nuit… Il s'agit de Dornkirck…_

Je vis Folken et Allen serrer leur poing lorsque je nommai le vampire. Van, quant à lui restait calme, me tenant toujours la main.

_Vous avez l'air de le connaître ?_

_Ce vampire a tué notre père et notre mère, à Van et moi, il y a six siècles,_ me déclara Folken

A ce moment, Van serra plus fort ma main, je sentis de la tristesse s'émaner de son corps. Cette tristesse se mit à m'envahir également.

_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ?_ leur demandai-je.

_Il est trop entouré, nous étions que deux à cette époque qui plus est nous étions trop jeunes, ils nous étaient difficiles de tuer un vampire vieux de mille ans._

_Je comprends, mais pourquoi avoir tué vos parents ?_

_Notre mère était mortelle et notre père vampire, d'après nos lois il est interdit de concevoir des enfants avec une mortelle, c'est la mort pour celui qui ose… Il les a donc massacré devant nos yeux._

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une vision m'apparut et que je m'évanouis. Des bribes du massacre de leurs parents m'apparurent. _**Du sang, je voyais du sang partout, et deux jeunes vampires regardant, apeurés, ce massacre…Van et Folken…**_

Lorsque je me réveillais, je sentis Van pleurer mentalement, en effet, vu qu'il me tenait la main et que nous étions liés, il a pu entrer en contact avec ma vision et revivre le pire cauchemar qu'il ait vécu…

_Hitomi, tu vas bien ?_ me demanda Folken

_Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas._

_Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es devenue l'une des nôtres !_

_Cette nuit j'ai eu une vision de mon amie Yukari en train de se faire tuer par Dilandau et d'autres vampires, je suis donc partie la sauver, malgré ma blessure qui s'était rouverte._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Van<strong>

- _Quand je l'ai entendu partir avec sa moto, je l'ai suivi : je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, surtout que je savais qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, elle était entourée de quatre vampires qui voulait récupérer son sabre. J'ai tué trois des leurs tandis qu'Hitomi se battait contre Dilandau. La voyant en mauvaise posture, je tuais Dilandau dans le dos, malheureusement, Hitomi avait perdu trop de sang et la seule solution pour qu'elle ne meure pas était de la faire devenir une des nôtres._

_En somme, tu lui as encore sauvé la vie. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour ! _dit Allen

_Allen, n'abuse pas, _dit Van.

_Mais je n'ai rien dit de mal... Pour une fois..._

Sur cette phrase, tout le monde se mit à rire.

_Bien, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever, nous devrions aller nous coucher, nous essayerons de trouver comment tuer Dornkirck demain,_ déclara Folken

_Tu as raison, la nuit a été longue, allons nous reposer_, dis-je

Sur ces paroles, Allen et Mirana retournèrent à leurs appartements ainsi que Folken, quant à moi je raccompagnais Hitomi jusqu'à sa chambre.

_Bonne nuit petit ange_, lui dis-je

_Bonne nuit Van_

Je lui déposais un doux baiser sur les lèvres, mais la jeune immortelle me demanda plus en me chatouillant mes lèvres de sa langue. Je lui ouvris donc le passage et nos langues purent enfin se rencontrer dans un doux ballet. Alors que notre baiser prit fin, elle m'attira jusque dans sa chambre où nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit. Je me fis alors une place entre ses jambes. Je lui déposa des milliers de baisers au creux de son cou, les battements de son cœur se firent de plus en plus rapide, augmentant de ce fait mon excitation. Puis, je lui caressais langoureusement l'intérieur des cuisses. Ses seins étaient tendus vers moi comme pour me supplier de m'occuper d'eux. Je descendis vers sa gorge. Je l'entendis pousser un soupir de plaisir lorsque ma bouche entra en contact avec la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle leva ses mains vers moi et ouvrit délicatement ma chemise. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon torse, provoquant des sensations qui m'étaient depuis longtemps oubliées. Mon sexe était tendu à son maximum. Elle retira rapidement mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer puis elle prit mon sexe entre ses mains et commença un va et viens qui me procurait le plus grand des plaisirs. Je léchais tendrement son ventre en remontant à sa poitrine. Lorsque j'y arrivais, je vis la plus belle chose qui m'était donné de voir. Je me rallongeais langoureusement sur elle tout en titillant ses tétons. J'en pris un et le mis dans ma bouche en le suçant. Hitomi se cambra en gémissant. Je me redressais légèrement et remarquais avec plaisir le rouge à ses joues. Je passais une main entre ses jambes, son sexe était mouillé d'excitation, elle lâcha alors mon sexe, je souris puis, je mis mon membre à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et commençais un mouvement de va et viens. Elle me caressait ou elle pouvait, en s'arrêtant longuement sur chaque partie de mon corps. Je me détachais d'elle et descendis. Je lui léchais doucement son nid d'amour provoquant des spasmes chez ma compagne. Elle poussait de petits gémissements qui gagnaient en intensité. Elle posa avide de sentiment une main tremblante sur ma joue m'incitant à remonter. Puis elle encercla ma taille de ses jambes: impatiente. Je la regardais, ses yeux étaient pleins de désir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir. Enfin je mis ma virilité dans son antre. Je faisais de légers allés et venus mais ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, imprimant un rythme plus rapide. Je l'entendis pousser des gémissements de plus en plus fort, enfin elle cria, libérant son bien être Mais, ce n'était pas fini pour elle, bien au contraire. Je continuais mon chemin en elle. Je commençais à trembler moi aussi sous cette douce caresse. En même temps que je criais, je me répandais en elle et tombais sur elle, elle laissa retomber ses bras sur le lit en criant. Elle me regarda en souriant. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés, elle posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui caressais délicatement ses cheveux tandis que nous sombrions tous les deux dans un profond sommeil.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Hitomi**

Un baiser sur mes lèvres…Un autre sur mon cou… Puis, encore un sur le lobe de mon oreille… Quel doux réveil ! Je venais de passer la plus merveilleuse « nuit » de ma vie enfin de ma mort, enfin bref vous me comprenez… C'était ma première fois… Et oui, moi Hitomi, à vingt-trois ans j'étais encore vierge… Je pense que Van le savait car il a été si doux, si tendre, un amant formidable, si formidable que je n'ai ressentit aucune douleur…

Mes yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas, par peur que cet onctueux moment ne prenne fin. Je sentis au fond de moi que le soleil était déjà couché. Un délicieux baiser sur ma poitrine ne put m'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Van<span>**

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, j'avais préféré montrer mon amour à ma chasseuse, ma compagne… A mon réveil matinal, je l'ai regardé dormir mais l'odeur du sang présent dans la pièce attira mon attention, je remarquais quelques tâches de sang dans le lit… Alors elle était vierge… Je l'ai eu dans la pureté la plus profonde qu'une femme peut avoir… Je souris et la regardais tendrement… Je n'avais encore jamais pris de vierge, c'était la première fois, j'étais heureux que ce soit elle, j'étais heureux d'avoir été son premier amant, et j'espère être le seul qu'elle aura. A cette pensée, l'envie de la reprendre une nouvelle fois me prit. J'entrepris de la réveiller par de doux baiser… Je commençais mon agréable chemin par ses lèvres, ses onctueuses et délicates lèvres, puis par son cou. Je la sentis frémir, je sus alors qu'elle était réveillée, je souris et continuais à l'embrasser. Arrivé à ses seins, je la vis sourire. Je me rapprochais de son oreille et lui chuchotais :

_-** Bien dormi mon petit ange ?**_

Je la vis alors ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Hitomi<span>**

J'ouvris les yeux, il m'avait eu, je l'avoue. Van était assis à mes côtés. Je lui souris tendrement.

**_- Comme un petit bébé ! Et toi ?_**

**_- ça va… Il y a eu mieux…_**

Je le regardais méchamment et lui tournais le dos. Je savais qu'il blaguait mais il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme cela…

_-** Hitomi, mon ange, je rigolais ! J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie**, _me dit-il en me serrant contre lui

**_- Hmmm._**

**_- Allez Hitomi ! Excuse-moi…_**

Je me retournais, le regardais et lui tirais la langue. A ce moment là, il me grimpa dessus et me maintint les poignets au-dessus de ma tête.

**_- Je ne te lâcherai plus_**, me dit-il tout en embrassant mon cou

Des soupirs de bien être s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Malheureusement, un bruit incongru résonna dans la pièce : mon ventre grogna. Van se redressa et me regarda bizarrement puis se mit à rigoler, rire que je suivis également.

**_- Je crois que tu as faim_**, me dit-il

**_ - Je crois aussi, mais…_**

_-** Je sais ce que tu penses, la première fois que j'ai du chasser ça a été dur pour moi, même si j'avais déjà vu mon père le faire depuis ma mise au monde.**_

**_- Je n'ai pas vraiment peur, j'ai déjà tué beaucoup de vampires mais là, il va falloir que je tue des humains et que je prenne leur sang…_**

**_- Je sais… Mais je suis là et je t'aiderai, ne t'inquiète pas._**

**_- Merci Van. Que chasses-tu habituellement ?_**

**_ - Je chasse les truands, les violeurs et les mortels désirant mourir._**

**_- Jamais des personnes innocentes ?_**

**_- Jamais… Peut être cela m'est-il arrivé quelques fois, je l'avoue, mais la soif du sang est tellement grande quelque fois, qu'elle nous pousse à faire certaine chose que l'on n'a pas vraiment envie de faire…_**

**_- Je comprends…_**

L'idée de tuer des mortels me répugnait mais à vrai dire l'idée de tuer des violeurs et des truands m'embêtait beaucoup moins. N'allais-je pas délivrer cette ville de vauriens ? Avant je sauvais les mortels des vampires qui en voulaient à leurs vies. Maintenant, je sauverai les mortels de violeurs et de tueurs tout en comblant ma faim. Cela ne me changerait pas beaucoup…

**_- Allez mon ange, habillons-nous une longue nuit nous attend…_**

Sur ces paroles, je me levais et mis mes sous-vêtements de la veille, mais l'état déplorable de mes habits m'empêcha de les mettre.

**_- Van ?_**

**_- Oui Hitomi ?_** me répondit-il tout en enfilant son pantalon de cuir noir.

**_- J'ai un léger problème…_**

**_- Lequel ?_**

**_- Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre, mes habits sont en lambeaux !_**

_- **Hmmm… Te voir toute la nuit en sous-vêtements**_…me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

**_- Je ne pense pas que tu feras cette tête la quand je serai devant ton frère !_**

**_- Hmmm non !Je vais voir Mirana, je reviens._**

Van partit une dizaine de minutes et revint les bras chargés d'habits qu'il déposa sur le lit.

**_- Mais il y en a beaucoup trop !_**

**_- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Mirana, mais elle tient à t'en faire cadeaux._**

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le tas et y pris un corset bordeaux ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuir noir assez serré. J'y ajoutais mes bottes noires en cuir et lâchais mes cheveux. Lorsque j'eus fini de m'habiller, Van était en contemplation devant moi. Je m'approchais de lui et lui refermais la bouche.

**_Tu es splendide ! _**me dit-il

**_Merci tu n'es pas mal toi non plus._**

Van portait un pantalon en jean noir, un débardeur blanc et une chemise noir non fermée par-dessus, ainsi qu'un collier en forme de chapelet autour du cou. A vrai dire je le trouvais super beau !

_**Si je m'écoutais j'enlèverais de nouveau tous tes habits**,_ me dit-il.

**_Hmmm je serai bien tentée !_**

_**Oui, mais la faim passe avant tout pour un vampire**…_me dit-il l'air dépité

Nous allâmes main dans la main au salon où Folken et Mirana discutaient. A notre arrivé, ils cessèrent toutes discussions, nous fixant du regard, Folken un sourire vicieux aux lèvres…

**_Bien dormi les amoureux ? Pas trop fatigués ?_** nous dit-il

**_Nous avons très très bien dormis_,** lui répondit mon amant, indifférent à sa provocation.

**_Hitomi, ma chère, vous êtes vraiment très pâle, il va falloir penser à vous nourrir._**

**_Nous y allons Folken, _**répondit Van

Je m'approchais du grand miroir du salon. Mon teint était à faire peur, j'étais étonnement blanche. Van vint se poster derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

**_Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, quand tu auras bu du sang chaud, ton teint sera comme avant._**

Van savait trouver les mots pour me réconforter. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait tout pour que ma nouvelle vie et tous les changements qu'elle provoquait me pose le moins de problèmes possibles. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme compagnon et amant… L'homme idéal, parfait !

Nous sortîmes, Van et moi, de la demeure en direction de la ville, dans la Ferrari de mon ténébreux amant. Van s'arrêta dans la rue principale de la ville et entrait dans un bar mal-famé. Je le suivis et entrais à mon tour. Le bar était très peu éclairé et emplit de fumée de cigarettes, des hommes saouls étaient accoudés au bar, d'autres jouaient au billard et d'autres encore lisaient tranquillement le journal sportif à leurs tables. Une odeur vint me chatouiller les narines…L'odeur était faible, mais presque irrésistible, une envie grandit alors en moi, une envie qui était à la fois plus vive et plus simple : une envie de sang…

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Van<span>**

Je sentis au fond de moi, la faim qui tiraillait ma bien-aimée, je devais lui trouver une proie correcte. Je vis alors un homme accoudé au bar, il avait une quarantaine d'années, l'air misérable. Celui-ci me semblait parfait.

**_Hitomi, va t'asseoir à une table pas trop éloignée du bar et dès que tu me verras sortir avec un homme, suis-nous…_**

_**Bien**,_ me répondit-elle.

Je la vis partir s'asseoir à une table qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de ma proie. J'allais m'asseoir à ses côtés et me mis à le regarder.

**- **_**ça va** ?_ lui demandais-je.

Il me regarda tristement puis hocha la tête.

**_Oui, si on omet le fait que je n'ai plus de famille et plus d'endroit où vivre._**

_**Oui je comprends, j'étais dans le même état que vous il n'y a pas très longtemps**,_ lui mentis-je.

Nous continuons à parler de sa vie pendant un moment puis l'homme se leva de son siège

**_Je vais rentrer…Au revoir et merci de m'avoir écouté._**

**_Je rentre moi aussi, laissez moi vous accompagner un peu_**

Je sortis du bar en sa compagnie, je sentis la présence d'Hitomi derrière nous. Je vis non loin une ruelle non éclairée, je l'entraînais dedans, certain d'avoir trouvé le meilleur endroit pour assouvir notre cruelle tache.

**_Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?_** me dit-il

Je lui souris, lui dévoilant mes canines plus pointues que la normale. L'homme recula de peur. Hitomi vint alors se poster à mes côtés.

**_- Qu'est-ce que… Mademoiselle s'il vous plait aidez moi !_**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hitomi<strong>

L'homme venait de me demander son aide. Tout en réfléchissant, je fixais d'un œil concupiscent les veines de son visage et de ses mains... Son odeur m'enivrait.

Je sentais battre son cœur, je devinais par avance la saveur de son sang, je m'en croyais déjà gavée. Je lui dévoilais également mes canines. Je vis alors Van, se plaquer derrière lui.

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez rejoindre votre petite famille au paradis dans peu de temps !,** _lui dit-il tout en m'adressant un regard suivi d'un sourire.

Je me mis devant lui, les battements de son cœur se répercutaient jusqu'à mes oreilles dans un son mélodieux, j'avais encore plus envie de le tuer. Il recula encore plus contre Van.

**_Ne tentez pas de fuir ! Cela serait vain, _**lui dit mon ange ténébreux.

Que cette chair vivante était belle ! Un appétit sans remord montait en moi.

Il le savait. Intuitivement, il l'avait deviné. Il tenta alors de s'échapper mais Van le maintint aussi fort qu'il pouvait le faire. Je le pris alors dans me bras, il était aussi vulnérable qu'un petit enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Un fouillis de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il ne put se résoudre à rien pour tenter de se sauver.

Brusquement, ses yeux cessèrent d'être les portes de son âme. Ce n'était plus que deux globes gélatineux dont la couleur me faisait saliver. Son corps n'était plus qu'une bouchée bien chaude de chair et de sang qui se tortillait entre mes mains et que je devais consommer à tout prix.

J'approchais son cou de mes lèvres, déchirais l'artère qui faisait saillie. Le sang me jaillît jusqu'au palais. Je poussais un petit cri en écrasant l'homme contre moi. Ce n'était pas le fluide brûlant bu au cou de Van mais un liquide infiniment plus voluptueux, qui avait le goût de ce cœur d'homme qui le pompait sans relâche

**- _Tu dois arrêter de boire avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre,_** me chuchota Van à l'oreille

Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour le repousser au loin de moi avant le moment suprême. Que j'avais donc envie de sentir son cœur cesser de battre ! De sentir ses pulsations se ralentir et s'arrêter et de savoir que je le possédais.

Mais j'écoutais Van et n'osais pas.

Il glissa lourdement entre mes bras, s'affala comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Je voyais luire le blanc de ses yeux entre les paupières mal jointes.

Je me trouvais incapable de me détourner de son agonie sa mort me fascinait. Aucun détail ne devait m'échapper. J'entendis sa respiration s'interrompre, je vis le corps raidi se détendre dans le trépas sans lutter davantage.

Le sang m'avait réchauffé, je le sentais battre dans mes veines. Mon visage était chaud contre mes paumes et ma vision était incroyablement aiguisée. Je me sentais pleine d'une force inimaginable.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Van<span>**

Je regardais ma bien-aimée se rassasier avec le sang de cet homme, j'étais si fier d'elle, fier de son comportement. Lorsqu'elle lâcha le corps, elle semblait attirée par l'agonie de cet homme, j'étais comme elle lors de mes premières chasses…

Un sourire apparut à mes lèvres. Je me rapprochais de ma chasseuse et la pris dans mes bras. Elle répondit à cette étreinte en entourant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je léchais le peu de sang qui entourait ses délicates lèvres… Quel délice !

**_Tu ne manges pas ?_** me demanda t'elle

**_Si, nous allons y aller… Tu as aimé ?_**

**_Oui, c'était si… différent !_**

Je souris à cette réponse.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais à l'intérieur d'un autre bar où un clochard me servit de repas.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hitomi<strong>

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la demeure des Fanel, je vis Folken tenant mon sabre et essayant de lire les inscriptions gravées sur la lame. Van m'embrassa tendrement et me prit délicatement la main et nous nous rendîmes vers son frère.

- _Hitomi, sais-tu ce que signifie ces « écritures »?_ me demanda Folken

- _A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mon clan a essayé pendant des siècles de les déchiffrer, mais ce fut sans résultats..._

Folken tendit le sabre à Van qui se mit lui aussi à contempler la lame. Ses yeux s'agrandir à la vue de cette étrange écriture.

_- Mais c'est..._

_- Oui Van ça l'est !, _lui répondit Folken

- _Vous pourriez être plus précis_, dis-je en me grattant légèrement la tête.

- _Hitomi, cette écriture est l'ancien langage vampire, peu d'entre nous est capable de déchiffrer ces symboles. Ce sabre est, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, un objet légendaire pour notre race..._

_- Et vous pouvez traduire cette phrase?_

_- Malheureusement non et il reste très peu d'ancien vampire dans la région capable de le faire..._dit Van

- _Peut être que les livres de Père auraient la réponse? _Demanda Folken

- _Ceux qui nous étaient interdits?_ Demanda Van

- _Oui... Je vais les chercher._

- _Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée... _dit Van

- _On n'a pas le choix mon frère !_

Folken partit alors au grenier et descendit les bras chargés de livres anciens couverts de poussières.

_- Pourquoi ces livres vous étaient interdits? _osai-je leur demander

_- Ils contiennent des révélations qui pourraient tuer des vampires..._me répondit Van

_- Vous n'avez jamais essayé de les ouvrir, même par curiosité?_

_- Van a essayé une fois et il s'est fait punir de sang pendant une semaine alors crois-moi que ça donne pas envi d'y retourner !_

_- je comprends..._

Nous passâmes plusieurs jours et plusieurs semaines à lire ces anciens livres qui nous révélèrent beaucoup de chose sur la création de la Terre, de notre race et sur les centaines de façons d'exterminer certains vampires, jusqu'au jour où je tombais sur la réponse à notre question.

_- ça y est j'ai trouvé_, hurlais-je

Van et Folken accoururent vers moi. Je commençais à lire.

_Au nouveau millénaire, un démon ténébreux prendra le pouvoir sur un clan tuant des centaines d'être possédant le don ténébreux. L'immortalité et la sagesse seront ses grands pouvoirs, la vieillesse et l'envie de conquête le conduiront à la tyrannie. Seul le sabre forgé dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, tenu par un être pur, sera le bourreau de ce démon... Ce sabre porte l'inscription légendaire: **A celui dont le coeur est pur, A celui dont le futur n'a aucun secret; Porte la lame à son coeur démoniaque ainsi le néant s'emparera de son âme.**_

- _Alors ce sabre peut le tuer?_ Hurla Folken

on va pouvoir venger la mort des nôtres, dit Van un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui pris la main tendrement, il me regarda et me sourit de plus belle. Nous avions enfin trouvé un moyen de tuer ce démon! Je me sentis tout à coup mal, ma tête me tournait, je serrais la main de Van plus fort et m'assis au plus vite: une vision arrivait. Je me sentis m'évanouir.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Van<strong>

Enfin nous allons avoir notre vengeance! Hitomi, joyeuse, me prit ma main tout en me souriant. Mais soudain, je sentis au plus profond de moi que quelque chose n'allait pas: en effet quelques secondes après mon « malaise » elle tituba, se dirigeant vers un des fauteuils et s'y assit.

Une vision...

Je m'assis à ses côtés afin de la soutenir du mieux que je le pouvais. Au même instant, elle tomba dans les pommes. Je bloquais alors mes pensées des siennes, je ne voulais en aucun cas revivre les horreurs que j'avais vécu lors de sa dernière vision même si je voulais l'épauler dans ce cauchemar. Je la pris dans mes bras et la cajolais, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux en la berçant. Cette vision me parut durer une éternité, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour ma douce surtout lorsque je vis des larmes de sang couler le long de ses joues.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hitomi<strong>

_Une scène, des instruments de musique, je vis Van, les larmes aux yeux et l'épée à la main, en face de Dornkirck autour d'eux du sang et des corps endormis: Folken et le reste du groupe, morts! Derrière Dornkirck se tenait un autre vampire, tenant mon corps dans ses bras, je me rapprochais et je vis que j'étais morte, la gorge tranchée. Le démon tenait dans ses mains le sabre des enfers. Je le vis lever cette arme et l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur mon bien aimé. VAN , me mis-je à hurler. Mais rien n'y fit, Van s'effondra sur le sol, mort, son sang s'éparpillant sur toute la scène se mêlant à ceux de son groupe. Dornkirck se retourna vers mon corps astral et me pointa du doigts: Je vous tuerai tous! hurla t'il._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Van<strong>

-_ Van_!, hurla-t'elle dans son rêve.

- _Hitomi, mon ange, calme toi, je suis là,_ lui dis-je afin de la rassurer.

Au bout de longues minutes d'angoisse, elle reprit connaissance. Elle tremblait de peur et semblait exténuer par ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle nous raconta le plus distinctement possible cette vision.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Hitomi<span>**

Je me réveillais en pleurs, tremblante par la peur qui s'était émané de ce cauchemar. Van me tenait dans ses bras, essayant de me réconforter. Je leur racontais ma vision. Van me sourit, d'un sourire révélant rien de bon.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Van<strong>

Je restais sous le choc, ne montrant rien à ma famille; Dornkirck, cette immondice, ce mécréant, voulait m'ôter la seule chose qui me poussait à vivre dans ce monde, et j'allais la voir mourir, égorgée des mains de ce monstre...**JAMAIS! Au GRAND JAMAIS! LE tuer!** Voilà la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit...Il voulait m'avoir à mon prochain concert, et bien nous l'auront avant puisque dorénavant nous savons ce qu'il allait se passer!Voila l'idée!

Je souris à Hitomi, comme jamais je n'avais sourit à qui que ce soit avant ce qui étonna mon ange, mais ne t'inquiète pas Hitomi, je ne deviens pas fou au contraire! J'ai trouvé un moyen de nous sauver et enfin d'avoir la paix au sein de notre peuple...

- _Nous allons l'avoir à son propre jeu_, dis-je

- Je crois que mon frère a eu une révélation! Enfin nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu, rigola Folken

- _Alors_, me dit Hitomi, curieuse, _quel est ton plan?_

- _Nous irons à notre prochain concert comme prévu et nous y attendrons cette pourriture et ses acolytes afin de les tuer..._

-_ Mais nous ne sommes que cinq contre un ancien et une vingtaine d'autre vampires, nous n'avons aucune chance Van c'est du suicide,_ me dit Hitomi

- _Nous serons plus que cinq ma douce, ne t'inquiète pas, dès ce soir nous allons appeler les vampires de notre clan qui errent à travers le monde et qui je pense n'attendent que ce jour où leur ancien chef_, _Gho Fanel sera vengé!_

- _As-tu pensé aux humains?_ me demanda t'elle

- _Ils s'échapperont comme ils l'ont fait au dernier concert et penseront de nouveau qu'il s'agit d'un divertissement sur l'univers vampirique._

- _D'accord et comment comptes tu les tuer?_ Demanda Folken, intéressé par la moindre de mes réponses.

- _Lorsqu'ils seront dans la salle, nous posterons des vampires à chaque sorties, devant la scène, dans le public ainsi que dans les coulisses._

-_ Et ceux à l'extérieur?_

_- J'y ai pensé, ceux postés aux sorties s'en occuperont, il suffira d'y mettre les plus rapides._

- _Ton plan me paraît très excitant Van_, jubila Folken

_- Et ...l'...Elu?_ demanda ma tueuse.

Je regardais mon frère qui me sourit tristement et reportais mon attention sur Hitomi.

- _L'élu c'est toi ma douce..._

Hitomi me regarda d'un regard dénoué de sentiment, je pense qu'elle s'en doutait mais ne voulait l'admettre. Elle aura elle même sa vengeance ce qui je pense devrait à ce moment la, la satisfaire totalement.

_- Tu seras à nos côtés sur scène, je ne te veux pas éloigner de moi, ainsi si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je serai là_, lui dis-je amoureusement.

Hitomi acquiesça tout en se rapprochant de moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement sur le front. Puis, je regardai mon frère qui était en train de partir afin de nous laisser seul à notre moment d'intimité. Je me devais de la protéger, je me devais de protéger ma bien-aimée, elle était tout pour moi, de plus elle était la clé d'un futur meilleur pour notre amour et notre clan. Deux semaines nous séparent de cette prochaine bataille, deux semaines où il faudra que nous nous préparions afin que ce futur tant désiré puisse se réaliser...Je portais ma douce dans mes bras, puis je l'amenais dans ma chambre afin qui nous y passions la fin de la nuit à profiter le plus possible des rares instants qui allaient peut être nous rester


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Un vampire inattendu**

**POV Hitomi**

Voila deux semaines que nous avions résolu l'énigme de mon sabre, deux semaines où nous nous sommes tous entraînés comme des fous. Folken avait rappelé au clan une quarantaine de vampires Fanélien, qui erraient dans le Monde, à la recherche d'un but à leur vie de vampire. Van et moi, passions le plus de temps possible ensemble, nous voulions profiter des derniers instants qu'il nous restait peut-être à vivre. Nos nuits ensanglantées étaient romantiques et nos journées torrides. Un ange dans un corps de démon… Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse possible pendant ma vie de mortelle… J'aime cette vie d'immortelle, j'aime cette vie que Van m' a permit de partager à ces côtés, j'aime mon ange ténébreux…

Depuis quelques heures nous discutions dans le salon de notre plan afin de tuer Dornkirck, nous voulions qu'il soit parfait.

- _Streck et Slich_, dit Van, _je veux que vous vous postiez à l'entrée principale du zénith, vous êtes les deux vampires les plus anciens de notre clan et je pense que vous serez les plus aptes à en retenir une bonne dizaine…_

- _Bien_ , lui répondit les deux vampires.

- _Aux autres sorties, je posterai quatre vampires, je veux que vous empêchiez tout vampires ennemis de sortir mais aussi d'entrer, tuer les tous si il le faut ! Hitomi, je te veux sur scène à mes côtés, tu feras semblant de faire les chœurs._

J'acquiesçais tandis que Van me regardait un sourire à ses lèvres. A cet instant, je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids et ma tête tourner. Je m'évanouis…

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Van<span>**

Après avoir donné les premiers ordres, je regardais Hitomi, fier de moi. Elle était si belle… je sentis à cet instant que quelque chose n'allait pas… je la vis tituber.

- _Hitomi !_ criai-je tout en courant vers elle.

Je réussis à la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Mes pensées étaient ouvertes et je ne ressentais rien venant des siennes. Ce n'était donc pas une vision…mais bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?

Mirana me demanda de la porter jusqu'à notre chambre ce que je fis rapidement à l'aide de mon don ténébreux, suivi de près par mon frère.

- _Van, reste auprès d'Hitomi_, me proposa Folken_, je vais briefer les hommes à ta place._

- _Merci Folken_

_- C'est normal, petit frère._

Celui-ci repartit alors en direction du salon. Je me retournais alors vers Mirana qui commençait à ausculter Hitomi.

- _je préférerais que tu sortes Van._

_- Bien, mais si il y a quoi que se soit, je serais devant la porte_, luis dis-je inquiet.

- _Je n'en doute pas_, me répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me penchais, embrassais le front d'Hitomi puis je sortis de la pièce. Je m'assis sur le sol en attendant patiemment des nouvelles de ma fiancée.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Hitomi<span>**

Une douce sensation de chaleur sur mon front me fit me réveiller. J'étais allongée…je mis un certain temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je me sentais fatiguée, complètement vidée…je vis Mirana à mes côtés, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

- _tu te sens mieux_ ? me demanda t'elle

- _je…je suis fatiguée…_

_- je pense que c'est normal, vu ton état…_

_- mon état ?comment ça ?_

_- j'ai dit à Van que je voulais t'ausculter mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine, je sais déjà ce que tu as…_

_- c'est grave ?_

_- non ne t'inquiète pas…Dis, étais-tu vierge lorsque Van et toi, vous avez…fait l'amour ?_

- _je…enfin…je…oui…,_lui répondis-je regardant mon lit, toute gênée. _Pourquoi ?_

- _Tu es sûrement enceinte Hitomi._

Je regardais Mirana, complètement abasourdi. Enceinte ? Un vampire enceinte ? Cela n'était-il pas contradictoire ?

- _Mais… je suis vampire ! comment pourrais-je ?_

- _Tu n'es pas la première, tous les siècles une dizaine de vampires donnent naissance à des enfants. Il suffit que la vampire soit vierge lors du rapport sexuel avec son amant._

_- Mais mon utérus ne « périt »-il pas lors de mon changement ?_

_- Non pas quand tu es vierge. Ecoute, concentre-toi sur ton bébé, tu le ressentiras par toi-même._

Je fermais alors mes yeux, me concentrant sur mon corps, puis sur mon bas du ventre. Une douce sensation de bien être s'empara alors de moi, je sentais au plus profond de moi une présence qui grandissait de jour en jour, une présence qui réchauffait mon cœur. J'aimais déjà cet enfant.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je regardai Mirana un sourire aux lèvres.

- _cet enfant sera…vampire ?_

_- oui comme ses parents._

_- Dis, tu pourrai appeler Van s'il te plait ? j'aimerais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !_

_- Bien sur,_ me répondit-elle en se dirigeant en la direction de la porte.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Van<span>**

Cela faisait vingt minutes que j'attendais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Mirana qui souriait.

- _Alors ?_ lui demandais-je tout en me relevant.

- _Elle a quelque chose à te dire_ ! me répondit-elle, tout en partant dans sa propre chambre.

J'accourus au chevet d'Hitomi, je l'embrassais tendrement puis je m'assis à ses côtés.

- _Tu te sens mieux ?_ lui demandais-je.

- _Oui. Van, m'aimes-tu ?_

_- Plus que ma propre vie mon ange ! pourquoi cette question ?_

_- T'as déjà pensé à avoir un héritier pour ton clan ?_

_- Non…enfin si…mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible…_

Hitomi me prit alors les deux mains.

- _Ferme tes yeux mon amour, et concentre toi_, me dit-elle.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Elle posa alors mes mains sur sa peau, je ressentis alors sa présence mais également …une autre ! Je rouvris mes yeux, Hitomi me regardait, appréhendant ma réaction…

- _tu… nous…un bébé ?_

_- oui…_

_- notre…enfant…_

_- oui Van._

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serai aussi fort que je pus.

-_Van…Tu…m'étouffes…_

Je la relâchai.

- _Excuse-moi mon ange…Mais je suis si heureux ! nous allons avoir notre propre enfant !_

J'embrassai ma douce tendrement, elle me rendit ce baiser avec tout son amour.

- _comment on va faire pour Dornkirck ?_ me demanda Hitomi.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, je ne veux pas que notre enfant meure ou que tu le perdes…_

_- Mais je suis l'élue…sans moi nous n'y arriverons pas !_

_- Je sais … mais notre bébé…_

_- Je ferai attention…et puis tu es là ! tu veilleras sur nous…_

_- Oui…mais …_

Je n'eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- _Félicitation !_ nous hurla Folken aux oreilles, _vous allez l'appelez comment ?_

- _Folken, tu ne connais pas le mot « intimité » ?_

_- Si, mais il était tellement excité par la nouvelle qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir vous voir,_ rigola Allen.

-_ Vous allez faire comment pour le concert ?_ demanda Folken, redevenu sérieux.

_- Nous allons faire comme nous avions dit je sais très bien me battre j'ai été élevé pour tuer des vampires_, répondit calmement Hitomi,_ et puis je suis l'Elue, nous n'avons pas le choix._

_- Tu as raison, mais je mettrai un vampire à tes cotés au cas où il t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne sois pas là,_ lui répondis-je.

- _Bien mon ange._

_- Bon, maintenant vous pourriez peut-être nous laisser seul afin que nous puissions nous reposer avant le concert de demain soir_ ! proposa Van.

- _Moui_, répondit Folken, _mais je veux être le parrain du petit dans ce cas._

_- Folken...tu ne changera jamais_, dit-je désespéré par la réaction infantile de mon frère, tandis qu'Hitomi rigolait aux éclats.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : le combat final**

**POV Van**

J'étais dans ma loge avec Folken et Allen, nous attendions que le régisseur vienne nous chercher afin de commencer le concert. Nous savions au plus profond de nous même que ce concert pourrait être notre dernier et pourrait être également notre dernière nuit. Allen et mon frère étaient assis sur le canapé, ils semblaient en pleine réflexion…

Hitomi et Mirana étaient dans une loge juxtaposée à la notre, elles se préparaient pour le concert et surtout pour le combat, j'avais demandé à Mirana de trouver à ma douce une armure afin que son ventre soit intouchable, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre enfant.

Des coups sur la porte me sortirent de ma réflexion. Folken alla ouvrir, laissant entrer notre visiteur. Il s'agissait de Kyo, un de nos alliés vampires.

- **Chacun est à son poste chef, plus aucun vampire ne peut entrer ni même sortir**, me dit-il.

- **Vous savez combien ont réussit à entrer ?** demanda Allen.

**- Ils sont environ une quarantaine.**

**- Et Dornkirck ?**

**- Nous ne l'avons pas vu, il a sûrement du trouver une espèce de déguisement…**

**- Bien**, dis-je.

A la porte apparurent Hitomi et Mirana, toutes deux vêtues de pantalon en cuir, de débardeur et d'une veste.

- **Vous avez tous vos armes** ? demandais-je.

- **La mienne est cachée dans ma batterie**, répondit Allen, **et j'ai des poignards dans mes bottines.**

- **Mon sabre rétractile est planqué sous mon baggy**, me répondit mon frère.

- **Et toi Mirana ?** lui demandais-je.

- **J'ai planqué une arbalète sous mon synthé… Et j'ai des poignards dans mes bottes.**

Je me rapprochais d'Hitomi, lui prenant les deux mains.

**- tu as l'épée ?**

**- oui**, me dit-elle en poussant de côté sa grande veste en cuir, où je pu y voir la lame démoniaque.

**- Je veux que tu fasses très attention**, lui dis-je.

**- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- Kyo je veux que tu restes auprès d'Hitomi et que tu veilles sur elle, elle est notre Elue, je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu as bien compris ?**

**- Oui Van, ne t'inquiète pas, je la protègerai au péril de ma vie !**

**- Bien, je vous veux vers nous sur la Scène, vous ferez les « chœurs ».**

Kyo et Hitomi acquiescèrent, tandis que le régisseur à la porte nous donna le feu vert pour aller sur scène.

**- Bien, que la fête commence**! dis-je un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- **Oui ! Allons saigner du vampire** ! dit Folken.

Je souris à sa remarque, puis partis en direction de la scène, tenant toujours Hitomi par la main, et suivis par nos acolytes. Derrière le rideau baissé, je regardais ma douce tendrement et l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que je pouvais mettre dans ce baiser. Celui-ci pouvait être notre dernier…

**- je t'aime**, lui murmurais-je.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Je la regardais une dernière fois, puis je lui lâchais la main avec regret. Je lançais un regard à mon groupe puis nous bondîmes de derrière le rideau suivit par Hitomi et Kyo. Je pris place sur le devant de la scène tandis qu'Allen, Folken et Mirana prenaient place devant leurs instruments de musique. Hitomi et Kyo étaient à ma gauche, un peu en retrait. Quelques secondes après, une longue rangée de projecteurs s'alluma, je sentis la chaleur de ces spots sur ma peau froide et inhumaine. Des gouttes de sang perlaient sur mon visage : l'excitation et la peur me faisaient transpirer. La foule hurlaient mon prénom, je ne pus retenir un sourire fasse à ce spectacle, j'aime tellement être mis sur le devant de la scène, être adulé par ces délicieux mortels.

Le groupe commença à jouer et les cris redoublèrent de plus belle. Alors que j'attendais le bon moment pour lancer ma chanson, je jetai un coup d'œil vite fait sur la foule et les sorties de secours. Je remarquais une bonne quarantaine de vampires ennemis tentant en vain de se camoufler parmi les mortels mais mon regard s'arrêta sur un homme dont le regard était loin de m'être inconnu : Dornkirck. Il se trouvait dans la fosse devant la scène parmi les spectateurs les plus fana de notre groupe. Le bruit des mortels et la musique cessèrent d'atteindre mon cerveau, j'eu l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Dornkirck me montra alors du doigt : _tu vas mourir, toi et toute ta famille ! _Je repris alors conscience, le bruit du concert revint à la normale, je continuai à le regarder. Un sourire apparut alors sur mon visage : _dans tes rêves ! Vieux fou !_ lui répondis-je par la pensée. Celui-ci semblait surpris, puis se mit à sourire à son tour.

Allen lança au même instant un rythme tonitruant, je sus alors que le moment de chanter était arrivé.

**_COLD par STATIC-X _**

We kiss  
>The Stars<br>We writhe  
>We are<p>

Your name  
>Desire<br>Your flesh  
>We are<p>

Cold  
>We're so cold<br>We are so  
>Cold<br>We're so cold

Your mouth  
>These words<br>Silence  
>It turns<br>Humming  
>We laugh<br>My head  
>Falls back<p>

Alors que je terminais la dernière phrase de ma chanson, je vis Dornkirck lever son bras gauche et le rabaisser vers la scène. Un groupe de dix vampires vola alors en notre direction, tous armé de sabres et de poignards.

**- Attention préparez-vous ! Ils arrivent !** hurlais-je à mon groupe.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hitomi<strong>

Lorsque Van hurla que le début de l'attaque, j'ôtai ma veste et dégainai mon sabre. Ma famille immortelle fit de même et nous attendîmes le moment de faire danser nos épées. Mirana se posta en hauteur avec son arbalète afin de les toucher plus facilement. Mon cœur battait à vive allure, j'allais enfin m'amuser et faire ce en quoi j'ai été élevé !

Nous tuâmes en quelques secondes le petit groupe qui avait été envoyé par Dornkirck mais une vingtaine d'autres montèrent à leur tour afin de nous tuer. Les mortels s'échappaient par les sorties de secours, hurlant de terreur. La salle fut vide en quelques minutes, ne laissant sur place que les immortels qui se battaient jusqu'à la mort.

Alors que je venais de tuer mon quatrième vampire, je me retournai en direction de Van, celui-ci semblait mal en point en effet quatre vampires l'entourais, armés jusqu'aux dents. Je courus à ses côtés afin de l'aider et décapitais d'un coup d'épée un des quatre immortels. Je profitais qu'un autre soit de dos pour enfiler ma lame dans son bas du dos et la faire remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Celui-ci tomba inanimé sur le sol, son sang se répandant tout autour de lui. Van me fit un geste de la tête afin de me remercier, je lui souris et repartis vers Kyo qui se battait contre trois vampires. Lorsque j'arrivais à ses côtés, je vis un homme ressemblant à Dornkirck qui partait vers les loges. Je regardais Van, mais celui-ci se battait contre deux autres vampires et n'avais pas trop le temps de me suivre. Je pris donc la décision d'y aller avec Kyo.

- **Kyo ! dans les loges !**

**- Oui j'arrive Hitomi**.

Nous nous rendîmes avec précaution dans la loge de Van où nous y trouvâmes le vampire.

- **Je savais que vous me suivriez,** dit-il calmement.

- **Qui êtes-vous ?** lui demandais-je l'épée tendue dans sa direction.

- **Tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps…**

**- Dornkirck !**

**- Oui c'est moi, Kanzaki !**

**- Pourquoi vouloir nous tuer ?**

**- Afin de récupérer mon bien et de tuer ses bâtards ! Mais surtout afin de finir ce que j'avais commencé il y une quinzaine d'années…**

**- Me tuer…**

**- Oui, tuer la dernière chasseuse de vampire… même si ce Fanel a quasiment fait la moitié du travail en te faisant devenir une des nôtres…**

**- Et comment comptez-vous faire, nous sommes deux contre un !** lui lançais-je au visage.

- **Je ne crois pas non !**

Au même instant, Kyo me mit son arme sur la gorge.

- **Tu es toute seule maintenant**, me dit-il.

Je m'étais fait avoir comme une débutante, la poisse !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Van<strong>

Il ne restait plus que cinq vampires à tuer dans la salle. Je laissais cette tâche à mon frère et Allen voulant m'occuper d'Hitomi et surtout vérifier si elle allait bien. Mais lorsque je me retournais je ne la vis pas. Où pouvait-elle bien être…

**- Mirana ?**

**- Oui Van ?**

**- T'as vu Hitomi ?**

**- Elle est partie avec Kyo en direction de ta loge.**

**- Bien, suis-moi on ne sais jamais, elle peut avoir besoin d'aide.**

**- Bien !**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la loge où nous y entendîmes des personnes discuter. Je stoppais Mirana et lui demandais de se taire. Je pus y entendre Hitomi et Dornkirck et surtout je pu entendre la trahison de Kyo. Je serrai les poings jusqu'à me faire saigner, puis je m'avançais sans faire de bruit vers la porte de la loge. Sans attendre, je plantais un poignard dans le dos du traître en plein dans son cœur, celui-ci relâcha son épée et tomba sur le sol, mort. Hitomi profita de cet instant pour sauter sur Dornkirck qui n'avait pas d'arme et lui planta la lame maléfique en plein cœur. Celui-ci tenait le manche de l'épée et recula vers le mur où il s'y adossa.

- **ça … ça n'aurait pas du… finir …comme cela…**

Puis il prit feu, le sabre avec lui et au bout de quelques minutes il explosa ne laissant que des cendres sur le sol.

Je rejoignis Hitomi qui était assise sur le sol en larme. Folken, Mirana et Allen était à l'entrée de la loge.

**- C'est fini Hitomi, tout est terminé…,** lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-** Il…est mort ?**

**- Oui, tu as réussis !**

Puis je l'embrassais tendrement.

**- Tu n'es pas blessée ?**

**- Non ça va.**

Je l'aidais alors à se relever et nous nous dirigeâmes auprès des autres.

- **Alors c'est fini…,** murmura Folken

- **Oui frère nous allons enfin être en paix…pour toujours !**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPILOGUE**

La guerre entre les deux clans prit fin à la mort de Dornkirck, les vampires survivants appartenant au clan de Dornkirck soient furent contraints à fuir à l'autre bout de la planète, soient se rallièrent au clan Fanel.

Huit mois après la fin de la « guerre » entre les deux clans de vampires, Hitomi et Van furent les heureux parents d'un garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Antai, qui signifie Paix en japonais. Il naquit vampire et grandit jusqu'à ce qu'à dix-huit ans, il eut atteint son âge adulte et que son corps stoppe sa croissance « normale ».

L'amour de Van et d'Hitomi fut éternel, encore à ce jour il est possible de les croiser au carrefour d'une route ou dans un parc, main dans la main à la recherche d'un homme qui leur servirait de repas. Alors vous, qui avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ou qui avez des envies de suicide, soyez prudent et regardez toujours derrière vous, qui sait, peut-être que nos deux vampires vous ont prit en chasse…


End file.
